Protector
by addictedtosg1
Summary: They found a girl,Rodney gets a surprise,and John get's bet. Rated T for violence later on.
1. The Horse that left the barn

Protector

Chapter One- That horse left the barn.

"Rodney I'm sorry that you got…regretfully injured but you can't just volunteer someone for something. That is why it's called volunteer." Rodney huffed and walked out of Elizabeth's office as she sat back in her chair and giggled. Rodney McKay was defiantly a different type of person she was used too. Still laughing she decided to get a cup of coffee and didn't even make it to the edge of the control room when the technician made an announcement.

"Off world activation"

"IDC?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's Col. Sheppard's team Doctor"

"Open the gate Sergeant"

On P97-797 several hours previous.

"Ronan I know you didn't mean to but you can't play with Rodney that way he's breakable". John tried to explain to Ronan as they entered the gate. With this interesting conversation Teyla had to ask.

"What may I ask happened to Dr. McKay"

"Ronan was helping Rodney and he accidentally knocked him out cold" John explained. When they stepped through the gate Teyla gasped. What lay before them was a waste land. Strewed with bodies and destroyed homes.

"Fan out but be careful" John ordered. John and Ronan went beside the gate as Teyla walked forward. As she walked she saw a figure laying in the brush.

"Col. Sheppard, I have found something"

"What is it?"

"I believe I have found a survivor"

"A survivor? Are they injured?"

"We should get her back to Atlantis Ronan will you assist us"

"Of course" Ronan picked up the girl as John dialed home.

Back on Atlantis

Elizabeth watched as Teyla and John stepped through the gate and didn't hesitated for a moment to call a medical team when she saw Ronan carrying a young girl through.


	2. Big Bird and Fuzzy Bear Toys

Big Bird and Fuzzy Bear toys

Ronan, Teyla, John, Elizabeth, and Rodney stood waiting on Carson to be done with his analysis of the young girl. Carson disposed of his gloves before he spoke.

"Well she's not a girl she's a woman about 27 or 30 I'd say she's in perfect health but she's out in a none dangerous comatose state."

"May we see her." Elizabeth asked.

"Yes I don't see why not, but let her rest. If she wakes up let me know". The group made their way into the exam room and Elizabeth didn't even get a chance before her eyes opened wide.

"Carson!" Carson ran into the room.

"How are you lov?" Can you hear me? Can you speak? What is your name?" She didn't speak.

"My name is Elizabeth this is Col. John Sheppard, Teyla, Ronan, and Rodney and your beside doctor there is Carson are you feeling ok?" She still didn't speak. Carson moved everyone into the other room.

"It maybe shock. Maybe something deeper we won't know for awhile. In the meantime she could use some cleaning up."

"I will assist her Dr. Beckett" Teyla said.

" We can put you in a observation room. We lower a curtain for privacy and we can still hear if she decides to talk." John stated walking to the door.

After getting the room set up Teyla watched as Carson brought her into the room and left them with two female nurses. Teyla began to speak to her as she was washing her hair. "My name is Teyla. I know this all seems odd but I assure you are safe. The evil that attacked your city will not come here. My village was also attacked by the Wraith. I came here and I became a member of Col. Sheppard's team. There is no need to be afraid." Teyla rinsed her hair. That was when she turned and looked straight at Teyla. "Are you alright" she asked.

"How do you know that I am not the cause of the death of my protected people."

"Col. Sheppard?" Teyla yelled.

"We're listening Teyla" John replied.

"We found no other survivors you were all that was left and you were injured"

"Being the last does not make me a victim" The woman said.

"No it does not, should we be on guard?" Teyla backed up some to let the woman stand and get dressed.

"That is your choice, you can not keep me here. I must return to my gate, you will return me at once" The door of the observation room came open and the group that was once listening was now walking into the room.

"Why do you need to return to a planet that has no-one left on it?" Rodney asked.

"Am I a prisoner"

"No" Elizabeth stated before John could answer.

"Then allow me to use your gate to return to my protected world"

"We can't let you do that" John said.

"Then I have no choice. You can not hold me here. I can and will leave."

"I don't see how when I am blocking the door." Ronan stated giving off this strongest and meanest look.

" Alright if you wish it this way" The woman closed her eyes and then vanished.


	3. The World to Hell in a Hula Hoop

-1The World has Gone to Hell in a Hula Hoop

"What the hell! Where did she go? There was a woman here right?" Rodney overtly stated.

"Great observation Rodney.' John touched his ear piece 'Major Lorne do you have an eye on the gate room?"

"Yes Sir" a confused Major Lorne replied.

"Is there a woman in plan clothes that just appeared near the gate?"

"Actually Sir there is. We have her covered Sir"

"Be right there Major, whatever you do don't shoot"

"Yes Sir"

"Gate room" was all John had to say and the whole crew while stopping to grab Carson all make their way to the gate room. When they entered the gate room and looked up to see something that they have never seen nor will they ever see again.

"Is she crazy?" Rodney asked. What he really wanted to say was how the hell did she get up there? But he decided to let the crazy lady do what she wants.

"I'm pretty sure that's a safe bet Rodney" Carson stated.

"I told you, you can't keep me here!" She yelled down to the crowd below her.

"How did you get up there and how do you expect us not to just shot you!" John yelled.

"You can try"

"I think you are a sitting duck" John replied with a smirk.

"A sitting duck John?"

"Yes Elizabeth a sitting duck" Elizabeth kept her eyes glued on the young lady sitting on her gate several feet in the air.

"What makes you think you can leave and what makes you think we won't just come up there and get you" Ronan yelled up.

"Because of this." The girl jumped off the top of the gate and landed on her feet nicely on the floor. She then raised her hand and removed all the weapons right out the their hands and holsters including John and Ronan's.

"What the hell?" John looked over at Ronan with a confused look.

"Ok Ok, can we talk about this? No weapons just talking. We want to know about you, not kill you." Elizabeth started to walk forward but John caught her arm. He gave her the look that always makes her rethink what she is about to do.

"No weapons, no threats, and no tricks."

"None will you follow me?"

"Yes" The woman followed Elizabeth to the conference room along with John, Carson, Teyla and Ronan. Rodney lagged behind and watched the guns circle in the air. While walking the girl waved her arm and the guns slammed into the ground. Rodney jumped so high that he landed on the stairs that lead to the conference room.

Rodney stood at the door. He just stared at her while she took her seat. It wasn't that she was usual looking. She wasn't ugly actually she was beautiful, medium build and not as tall as him but she wasn't short either. He couldn't but his figure on it but anyone who can deify physics he wanted to get to know.

Rodney took his seat and nodded to Elizabeth that everyone was there so she could start.

"So who are you?" Elizabeth simply stated.

"Who are you and what are you!" John yelled.

"John?" Elizabeth got that tone in her voice and that look in her eyes. The one that can calm him down in about 3 mini seconds.

"The planet you came too is called Lasko. I am it's Idalon. My name is Nahsa."

"What is an Idalon?"

"A specific breed of people, powerful people." She stated.

"What do you mean by a specific breed of people?" Teyla asked.

"Back in time when the planets were all aligned and an alliance was form the ones you called the Ancients put one Idalon on each planet. Every Idalon can last up to 1,000 years and on the 1,000th year a new Idalon is born on that planet. To balance the powers of good and evil an Aveon is born. An Aveon is pure evil no good can come from them. An Idalon can sense very person or entity that comes through it's gate but an Aveon. They are the only thing that can rival an Idalon."

"So now that, that's cleared up" John said sarcastically.

"So was it the Wraith that attacked you planet?" Ronan asked her.

"No it was an Aveon. The Wraith are afraid of...well...me. The Aveon's are born every 2,000 years. So naturally there are twice as many Idalon's than Aveon's. But lately the Idalon's have come up missing many finally found dead. You have to understand that the only thing that can kill an Idalon is an Aveon. Nothing else, that is why we are gate protectors."

"Wow, that's well deep" John stated.

"Well as I see you are no longer a threat to us. We will let you return to your world but I assure you there is nothing left. All your people are died Nahsa." Elizabeth along with the others watched as the young woman shed a tear for her planet and the people she loved.

"I'm sorry and forgive me for this rude question but how old are you?" Carson asked.

She smiled and stood up.

"An Idalon, like I said, lives for approximately 1,000 years. The last 100 years of an Idalon's life runs like a normal human's. So in that respect I am 928 years old." Rodney coughed which did not go unnoticed by Carson who gave him a cautionary look of warning.

"Well we will dial the gate for you planet, would you please follow me?" Elizabeth stood and the whole crew followed her and watched as the gate activated. Before she went through she handed her an IDC and explained to her how to use it.

"If you want or need to return use this, we will know it is you."

"I will not need to return but thank you. I apologize for my actions before, I am normal not hostile. Please forgive me." Elizabeth smiled and nodded and watched as she walked through the gate. For some reason she didn't feel this is over.


	4. We Play with Live Ammo Here

We play with live ammo around here.

"She's not a danger assessment?" Rodney asked.

"No she's not Rodney, why do you care?" John walked with Rodney back to his lab so they could work on a device that needed the ancient gene.

"She can deify physics with the wave of her hand! How is that not dangerous?" John smiled something was up with him and John was pound and determined to get the bottom of it.

"Rodney that was one day ago. This after noon we are going to check on her and the planet we hope that she has found more survivors and that is why she hasn't contacted us. When we get there maybe you two can…talk" John held in a laugh.

"John that's not…well I'm just…. Can we get on with this please?" John laughed again and continued to poke at Rodney until they were done in the lab and geared up and ready to go.

"Col. Sheppard if you need medical assist gate home and we'll send it through." Elizabeth yelled down to the team from her perch above them.

"Yes mother" John called.

"That is wrong on so many levels Col. Sheppard"

"Ok we're going now." Elizabeth watched as one her favorite teams went through the gate.

On the planet of Lasko

They walked through the gate and saw the same sight they had before but with one difference. They ran to her side and saw Nahsa holding something.

"Oh my!" Teyla exclaimed as she saw her hold what looked like a 10 month old baby girl.

"Nahsa?" John looked down at her she didn't respond.

"Are you injured?" Ronan asked, still no response. Teyla also tried but also got no response. Rodney knew that he was next. But instead of standing above her something in him told him to sit down and look her right in the eye.

"Nahsa?' he spoke loud but then changed his tone when he looked at her and saw she had been crying. 'Nahsa, who's this?" She looked up at him in and with tears in her eyes and with a voice nothing above a whisper.

"This is my sister"

"What's her name?" John, Ronan, and Teyla walked away slowly so that Rodney could talk her into coming back to Atlantis. They went to look around the city to maybe get ideas to help destroy this Aveon just in case they strike again.

"Her name is' she stopped and breathed in deeply 'was her name was Mason"

"That's a nice name"

"She was 10 months old. Mother had her in a cold season and gave a hard birth. This is my fault."

"No Nahsa it isn't your fault. It's a method of a mad man who only wants to kill you and will destroy everything in it's way. It's not your fault." This made her cry even harder. Rodney felt really bad now. Even when he tried to be nice he just messed it up.

"I don't know what to do Rodney. I mean with her " She looked into his eyes. What was going on with him? He felt like grabbing her and hugging her, what was wrong with him?

"We can bury her, we can do that but you have to return to Atlantis. It's not safe here."

About this time the rest of the team came back and Ronan was carrying a wooden box.

"Umm I though you might want to…um bury her or something." Nahsa stood up and looked at the box. She let him open the lid and she placed her baby sister inside. Rodney stood up and took the box from Ronan. He smiled to her and simply stated.

"Let's go home, ok?" she didn't answer but nodded and walked with the team to the gate.

"Thank you Rodney" she whispered just before she walked through the gate. Rodney stood there holding the box and smiled. John saw this and thought to himself. What is he going to do with those two? Laughing to himself he walked through to go home.


	5. Gather Ye Rose Buds while Ye May

Gather ye Rose Buds while ye may….

The hours went by slowly for Nahsa. She had to go back to Carson and get checked out. She would let Rodney leave her sight with her sister's box. She had to know at all times were it was. But Rodney understood that. After Carson okayed her the walked back to see Elizabeth.

"Nahsa I am so sorry for your lose." Elizabeth nodded to Nahsa and she took a seat beside her desk. John was sitting on the side of the desk and watched Rodney stare at her while he stood at the door.

"I wish to give her a funeral" Nahsa requested.

"That would be fine. Tomorrow if it is alright with you, we will have a burial at sea."

"That would be very nice thank you."

"In the mean time Teyla has found you quarters and some of the Athoisian women have sent you some clothing is that alright.?"

"That is fine thank you Elizabeth, Teyla"

"It is my pleasure" Nahsa stood and bowed to the women. She felt so welcomed here but also so alone. What was she to do now? She had no family, no friends, and no gate to protect. Her life no longer has a purpose. She snapped herself back to reality and walked with Teyla to her new room and the start of her new.

Walking with Teyla

Neither of them talked as they walked to her new quarters.

"Here it is. I am just across the hall if you are need to anything. There are also some clothes of your bed so you may become more comfortable. I will leave you now, I will call for you when the meal is normally served." Nahsa at first didn't answer her but then looked and smiled.

"Thank you Teyla I do truly appreciate all this hospitability. I do not know what I would do if I hadn't met people like you."

"I am sure you would have survived. You seem to be a very resourceful and powerful woman." Teyla closed the door behind her when she felt that Nahsa wanted to talk.

"I am powerful because of birth and over 900 years of training and fighting. I was treated like a princess I never was allowed to go out of my home unless it was to protect the gate. I made friend only with those of my families and even then I felt…different. Just because I am powerful does not make me any less of a person."

"No it doesn't it makes you different"

"Different is not always good Teyla. I get looks from your crew and I believe your friend Rodney thinks I am…how do you say it? Crazy." Teyla laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Dr. McKay doesn't always understand people especially women and as for our crew, well you gathered much attention with you sat on top of a stargate and moved objects with your mind."

"I suppose. Do you think the people of Atlantis will ever learn to accept me? Do you think…never mind. Thank you Teyla for assisting me I am going to take my leave now. If you could remind me of dinner I would appreciate it." Teyla nodded and walked to the door.

"Rest well Nahsa you are more than welcome here" the door closed behind her and Nahsa was finally alone. She found the clothes and looked around her new room. She went up to a door that she thought would lead to a bathroom up instead opened up into a small balcony overlooking the city and the sea. She stood there for a few moments and then began to think of all the days that her sister would miss. The one person she felt truly she could love. And she was only 10 months old. All the days when she would be 13 and she would go through the rights of passage and become a major in their community. To be married, to have children. She will never be able to do any of this.

"It's all my fault." She said aloud. She leaned over the railing and looked at the sea below. The sea welcomed her, it begged her to join it. She climbed over the side and sat on top of the metal rail. If she jumped out far enough she could make it to the sea. Suddenly she remembered something and laughed. She could only be killed by an Aveon. Jumping down to the sea would only server her to take a swim nothing more. She scooted back so she could lean back on the city walls. She heard the door open and assumed it was Teyla coming to tell her their meal was ready.

"Teyla I don't believe I am hungry but… oh!" Nahsa was startled to see Dr. Rodney McKay standing her in doorway of the balcony.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't, I mean I wasn't, I should have, I'll leave." Rodney turned and started to walk out the door.

"Dr. McKay wait, don't leave" Nahsa jumped off the side and ran back into the room. Rodney had waited to her at her door when she asked him to wait. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"I was just going to ask you a few questions about your abilities…um…powers and that kind of stuff."

"Alright have a seat and I will answer your questions." Rodney pulled up a chair and smiled. He really had to get over this infatuation he had with her. He actually thinks of being nice to her, yeah he's bewitched.


	6. Adepto Absentis

Adepto Absentis

"So what would you like to know Dr. McKay?" She sat down on her bed and allowed him to sit at the desk.

"It's Rodney, call me Rodney." She still didn't look at her.

"Alright Rodney" She smiled as he looked up at her and felt something very odd. Her heart quickened. She never felt this way before and she didn't know if she would like it.

"Ok what exactly are your powers?"

"As you saw I can move objects with thought. Anything person or object. I have the strength of many men. I also can transport myself at will. As you saw in your room that I was bathed in. As I said Idalon's are born with powers. We are train at birth by the Idalon that comes before us. When they pass we are fully ready to take command of the gate and are ready to lead. Needless to say it looks like I will not be able to train a child to take my place. I am the last of the Idalon's I am the reason they will become extinct." He just sat there. That was much more than he needed to know. For some reason he couldn't tell her to stop. He liked to watch her talk. Just then the door opened and Ronan and Teyla entered.

"Dr. McKay we weren't aware that you had entered, would you like to join us for the evening meal."

"If that is ok with you?" He asked to Nahsa.

"Yes that would be lovely" Nahsa rose up and followed them out of her room and down several hallway's before asking. "How do you know where to go? All these halls look the same."

"Aye they do,' Carson walked down the hall towards them 'my first day I tried to use a transporter and I ended up in the basement of sorts."

"So did someone make a map of this place?" they entered the room and got their trays and joined John and Elizabeth at the table.

"So how are things in McKay land?" John started.

"Don't start with me John, I tried to get that thing to work and it wouldn't. My gene, Carson's gene and even the almighty John Sheppard's gene wouldn't work so lay off."

"Don't worry about it Rodney it's only something that can possibly destroy the Wraith."

"You know what John…" While Rodney and John yelled at each other the rest just sat there and ate their food. Like it was nothing. Nahsa was not so calm.

"Why do you yell at him? What has he done but prove himself?" Nahsa stood up and slammed her tray to the table.

"I was just messing with him Nahsa. It's just a joke."

"A joke? Messing with him? What is wrong with you people?" Nahsa left her tray on the table and left as quickly as possible,

"What the hell was that?" John said leaning over the table and put his head in his hands.

"John she's had a hard couple of days, she's lost her people, her sister, her home and she's had to move into a new city with people she doesn't know. Calm down" Elizabeth laid a hand on his arm and they all sat quietly.

"I feel I should check on her" Teyla voiced she dropped off her tray and went to say her goodbyes. Rodney sat there staring at the table. Why did he feel like this was his fault? He didn't do anything. He didn't say anything it was John.

"Rodney are you ok?" John asked.

"Why do you do that?"

"Don't what?"

"Joke with me, you mess with me you know she had a point."

"Rodney I'm sorry, I just thought I would mess with you. Sorry I'll apologize to her ok?"

"Yeah"

"Rodney is there something we should know about?" Elizabeth asked

"No why do you ask?" Was he feeling hot? Was his face turning red? Holy Cow! What is going on?

"Dr. McKay you look frustrated"

"Umm Teyla I'll go check on her, you can…I'll go." Rodney got up from his chair and made his way to her room thinking to himself. Thinking to himself he began to ask questions. What do I do? "What am I doing?" He said aloud.

"Your walking to her room" He turned around to see John standing behind him. "I think the question you should be asking yourself is why are you walking to her room."

"I don't know John I really don't" John smiled at Rodney and followed him to the door of her room.

"I think your have a crush Dr. McKay" Rodney's eyes widened then preceded to refused it but shut up when he heard John chuckle. He hadn't really thought about it that much. Did he have a crush on Nahsa? Oh, this wasn't good, not good at all.

"You've finally snapped John Sheppard, snapped clean"

"I don't think so Rodney. You've got an itch and my advice to you' he put his hand on Rodney's shoulder ' talk to her" John smiled at Rodney then quietly walked away leaving Rodney standing at her door alone. He first rang what could only be described as the Ancients idea of a doorbell. When she didn't answer he swiped the scanner and walked in. He didn't see her at first but when he looked up he saw her hovering above the bed.

"Nahsa?' Obviously she had to concentrate had because she opened her eyes then fell hard on the bed. 'Nahsa are you alright? I'll call Carson" He went to touch his ear piece but she brought her hand to stop him.

"I am uninjured Rodney please do not call Carson."

"Alright" they sat in silence for several moments.

"Is there something you needed?" She asked him.

" On no not really I was just wanting to see if you were ok. You left the mess hall in such a hurry I just wanted to make sure you were ok. John was just messing with me. He wasn't mad or being mean or anything."

"What he said was not in a teasing friendly manner, you don't act that way with your friends."

"Yes I know but that is John and mine relationship. We banter and aggravate each other. That is just the way we are. So your ok?"

"Yes thank you for checking on me"

"Well ok I'm going now then.' Rodney got up and left but didn't make it before he came back in. 'So John has this crazy idea that I have a thing for you."

"A thing?"

"Yeah feelings, romantic ones and I was thinking that a way to get over this would be to kiss you and so then I could move on and...um...things."

"Kiss me?"

"Yeah so umm ok' he leaned forward and lightly kissed her. He pulled back and had all the intention of now leaving the room but he looked into her eyes and was pulled back into her. What surprised him more was that she didn't fight, she didn't slap him which was he thought she would do, she was actually kissing him back. But when he pulled back he now didn't know what to do, he panicked. "Ok so good I'm going to go now and I'll see you tonight for the service" She didn't have time to respond before he walked out the door.


	7. It's the Fall that's gonna Kill you

It's the Fall that's Gonna Kill You.

Teyla came to her room later that day to help her prepare for the funeral. They walked to the prier where the service was to take place. No-one knew what to say but everyone did know she loved this child.

"Good-bye my sister. May the life before you service you better than the life behind you." She raised the child out of the box and kissed her head and dropped her into the sea. She watched quietly as her body quietly drifted with the ocean below. After the service the group silently walked down the hall to get supper when John got a call.

"Col. Sheppard come in."

"Sheppard here what is it?"

"Off world activation."

"Raise the shield" Weir interrupted.

"Can't ma'me it won't engage."

"We're on our way" The whole group went running for the gate room. When they had reached to gate room John once again gave the command to engage the shield.

"It won't engage Sir" The Captain moved so Rodney could mess with the computer. Before Rodney even had a chance to solve anything a man stepped through the gate and stopped right in front of the gate while soldiers all around him. John walked down the stairs with Ronan behind him.

"I'm Col. John Sheppard and.."

"I have no time for insolence where is she?" he said louder.

"Who?"

"The Idalon" at that time Teyla could no longer hold Nahsa in the hall she rounded the corner of the gate room.

"NO!" she shouted, Teyla pushed her into the doorway so that she could not be seen from the gate room.

"Who's that" Rodney asked standing in front of her.

"That is Tallin he's the one. He's the Aveon"

"My patience grows thin human. Where is Nahsa the Idalon!"

"Sorry no-one here by that name." John said. Tallin raised his hand and John as well as Ronan flew into the air and slammed in the wall.

"I have no tolerance for ignorance!" Tallin watched Teyla run to their side leaving Rodney alone to protect Nahsa. "Nahsa I know you're here! Do you honestly thing these people can keep you from me?" Nahsa stepped out beside Rodney.

"What are you doing?" Rodney whispered rather loudly

"Saving you!"

"Ahh so noble Nahsa" Tallin commented and raised his hand making Rodney hover above the gate room.

"Leave him alone. I'm the one you want"

"But I so like play things"

"Put him down now!" Nahsa jumped from the tower to the floor below. That sounds nice but it was a 20 feet drop or more leaving the soldiers who were now terrified even more.

"Oh those won't do at all" Tallin raised his hand and removed all the weapons from the soldiers as well as John and Ronan who were now regaining consciousness.

"Tallin put him down now, I won't ask again!" she yelled walking close to him.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for this thing?"

"Yes I do so put him down" If Rodney hadn't been in such danger he would have mauled over the fact that she just admitted having feelings for him but his current situation predicated his thoughts.

"Ok , your no fun Idalon" Tallin dropped Rodney straight down on the stairs with aloud smack.

"Are you alright?"

"No" he whispered. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

"I will miss you Dr. Rodney McKay"

"Nahsa don't" she stood up and walked over to him.

"I am here Aveon, do your will"

" You mean you aren't going to fight me this time?' He threw her against the gate and left her fall to the floor. 'come on Idalon fight, or do you need more of an incentive?" Tallin raised his hands and a bright light flew from his hands as the city was engulfed with light. 'I will let this miserable city sink into the sea killing everyone in it." Elizabeth stood with Carson beside John and Ronan who were now watching and waiting along with the rest of the Atlantis crew.

"No" she threw up her hands and the Aveon flew into the air and back down to the floor.

"Come on Idalon you can do better than that."

"Yes I can" She replied

"We have to assist her" Teyla said

"How can we she is the only one who can defeat him, all we can do is watch" Ronan answered her and huffed. Suddenly they all look at Rodney who was staring at the two people fighting in the gate room.

"what?"

"Watch" was all he said. Tallin and Nahsa were standing several feet from each other.

"You don't have the courage, you would destroy us all. You wouldn't risk it."

"I'd rather lose myself to my power than to yours" she pushed a bright light from her hands. There they stood, the two of the greatest forces in the galaxy, clashing power.

"Nahsa let go!" Elizabeth yelled to her.

"I can't!" she screamed back at her as the entire room was engulfed in light. Seconds later Elizabeth regained her sight along with John and called for the medical team to start to look at Nahsa and the soldiers on the floor. The medical team was already halfway through looking that the people when Rodney regained his sight.

"Nahsa?" He found her on her back alone in the middle of the gate room. Nahsa opened her eyes and saw Rodney kneeling over her. 'Carson, she's awake" Carson as well as the rest of the team came running to his side to see her.

"Are you alright dear?" Carson helped her off the ground after a quick over view.

"Yes I am. Is everyone well here?"

"Yes everyone is fine and Tallin is gone" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Good, Rodney?" Rodney moved to her side and looked into her eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to sleep now"

"What?" Before Rodney knew it he was bracing a sleeping Idalon. Carson concluded that she was alright and that she should rest but with supervision. Rodney made the decision to, the surprise of everyone, that she needed to stay in his room. Everyday Rodney went about his day. He got up from the bed he had brought in for him. He checked on Nahsa, changed her feed bag and went on about his business while checking on her throughout the day. She had slept for a week when Rodney had just gotten down taking a shower. Coming out of the room in his sleeping pants and no shirt. At first he wasn't paying any attention he was so used to her being there that he didn't notice she was sitting up on the bed watching him.

"Rodney how long have I been asleep?"

"Holy Hanna!' Rodney jumped about 20 feet off the ground, 'you scared me"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you"

"No it's ok. How are you feeling?" He sat next to her on the bed.

"Hungry and cold" he smiled at her response.

"Your cold?"

"Yes , and hungry" he began to dry his hair with his towel.

"You've slept for about a week, that medication is actually a liquid food to keep your body going. We can have Carson remove it now if you want."

"Alright I will call him later then." they both got quiet until she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the check. 'thank you" he turned to face her.

"For what?"

"For taking care of me, watching over me"

"Oh, And I am really sorry for the kiss from before. I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok I didn't mind"

"Really?"

"Really" Rodney got a smiled on his face and was finally ready to make a decsion.

"Can I do it again?" he asked like a little boy with a crush.

"Yes" Rodney didn't have to be told twice, he leanded, but then stopped suddenly, ' after your going to go or poof or whatever straight to Carson to get check out ok?"

"Ok Rodney"

"Ok" Rodney finally got his chance to kiss her. And it was one she would never forget.

One Year later.

"So you ready?" John asked Rodney while they were walking to the briefing room.

"Yes and No. It is all very surreal"

"I know what you mean." John and Elizabeth had just had a child that they affectionately named Ada Rose Sheppard. They walked in and Rodney started in on his latest trip to the science base that they and recently set up. He was almost done when appearing out of nowhere Nahsa stood at the entry to the room. At this point she was 9 months pregnant and her due date was several days off.

"Nahsa?" Rodney saw her standing bracing herself against the door. Everyone turned to watch as Rodney ran to her side.

"Time, pain, let's go!" She grabbed his arm and before he could ask she had transported them into the infirmary. Within minuets Rodney was the proud father of Mason Jeannie McKay a beautiful baby girl. Who was to be Atlantis's Idalon, it's gate protector. With the hope that she would never be needed other than as a valued member of Alantis.

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews. This was my (Very bad) attempt at a chapter story. Adepto Abesentis is latin for "Got lost"... Some asked me about chapters and their titles. They have nothing to do with Stargate. I was watching my box sets of the West Wing and these are random lines taken from the show. At the time I was starting a new chapter that was what was being said. So that's that. Hope everyone liked it, and if you didn't...sorry.


End file.
